ABSTRACT The goal of the Translational Research Education and Training to Eliminate Tobacco Disparities (TREND) Partnership Administrative Core is to ensure that the TREND Partnership functions effectively in order to achieve the TREND Partnership Objectives. The Administrative Core will develop, coordinate, and/or support all TREND Partnership activities. The TREND Administrative Core is comprised of the Principal Investigators (PIs) and the Advisory Committee (AC). Consonant with the TREND Objectives, the specific aims of the TREND Administrative Core as follows: Aim 1: Develop and codify the TREND Partnership administrative policies, procedures, and infrastructure. The Administrative Core will coordinate the documentation of all TREND Partnership administration and evaluation procedures and codify guidelines and evaluation processes into a manual of Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs). The SOP manual will document leadership and management plans, all administrative processes and procedures, evaluation processes and procedures, and serve as a reservoir for the minutes from all administrative meetings. Aim 2: Review Pilot Research Project and Research Education Curriculum and Training (REACT) program progress reports, evaluate project and program progress, and make recommendations as needed. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the request for and evaluation of submissions for the planned Call for Proposals for a second Pilot Research Project and evaluate, track, and provide feedback on all Career Development Plans (CDPs) for the Pilot Research Projects and the program. Aim 3: Coordinate the development and submission of a competitive R25 training grant application for an Institutional Curriculum Development Project that supports an appreciation for and interest in tobacco-related cancer health disparities research and provides ongoing research training in and dissemination of a broad spectrum of tobacco-related cancer disparities research to the CCNY, MSK, and the broader NYC communities. This R25 project will also develop and test a model for developing the capacity to address cancer disparities that can be replicated elsewhere. Although completing the R25 submission is a specific aim of the REACT program, the R25 submission is key to the overall goals and sustainability of the TREND Partnership, will require the integration of findings associated with developing the overall organization of the TREND Partnership, and will require significant input from the Pilot Research Project co-PIs and mentors. The Administrative Core is a central coordinating influence in the TREND Partnership and thus, will have a prominent role in the coordination and development of the R25 submission in collaboration with the REACT program. Accomplishing these specific aims will establish a strong platform for establishing the sustainable, coordinated capacity within and between our institutions to support research, research training, and education efforts aimed at reducing tobacco-related cancer health disparities.